Conventionally, there has been known an adhesive label sheet for a semiconductor manufacturing process. The adhesive label sheet includes a sheet in which a label film is laminated on the upper surface of a release substrate via an adhesive layer. In the adhesive label sheet, annular punching portions are formed at a plurality of places in the length direction of the sheet, and the label film of the punching portions is removed. Thus, a plurality of concave grooves by which the upper surface of the release substrate is exposed is provided along the length direction of the tape with margins remaining on both sides in the width direction of the tape. Of the adhesive label sheet, the label film includes a plurality of adhesive labels provided inside the respective concave grooves and the label film remaining on both sides in the width direction of the tape of the plurality of concave grooves (see Patent Document 1). Since the adhesive label sheet has the concave grooves on the peripheries of the respective label portions, the label portions are easily released from the backing tape.
In addition, the present applicant has proposed a sheet cartridge including: a backing sheet; a label sheet in which only a plurality of label portions is releasably affixed to the front surface of the backing sheet; and a cartridge case in which the label sheet is accommodated so as to be capable of being paid out, the cartridge case having a tape delivery port that delivers the paid-out label sheet to an outside (see Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] JP-Y-6-018383
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2012-171079
In the above related-art documents, consideration has not been given to light-shielding performance for detection light emitted from a light sensor that detects a label position and the strength of detection convex portions. Accordingly, there is a likelihood that jamming occurs when the detection convex portions get stuck on a tape delivery port while being ejected to the outside of a cartridge case from the tape delivery port or the light sensor falsely detects a label position due to insufficient light-shielding performance.
The present invention has an object of providing a tape cartridge that smoothly delivers a tape-shaped member having detection convex portions from a tape delivery port. In addition, the present invention has another object of preventing the detection convex portions from being falsely detected.